It is well known that hyperuricemia and hypertension are among major risk factors of cardiovascular diseases.
In long term diuretics therapy, for example, with the thiazide type diuretics, there occurs a frequent increase in serum uric acid levels. Such an increase leads to the occurrence of serious gouty arthritis.
The present invention relates to diuretics without the aforesaid side effect and discloses a series of chemical compounds effective in treating hyperuricemia.